


Why me?

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Funny, Good Guy Joey Drew, Humor, Joeyverse, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, No Angst, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500, that once again being jo-jo & tinte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Sammy needed a break, & a good smoke. He got more than he bargained for. (Pure crack.)
Relationships: Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew & Sammy Lawrence, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).



Sammy marched through the studio, hands balled into fists at his sides & his jaw clenched tightly. He needed a break, & a good smoke. He was on his way to his sanctuary when Tinte, his boss’ boyfriend, bumped into him.

“Hey there, Sam. Just on my way back home.” Sammy nodded once, not bothering to answer, before beginning to storm back to his sanctuary again. Once he reached the band room, he slammed the door open with so much force the whole studio shook.

“OUT! ALL OF YOU!” He yelled, as he often did, before his face lost all colour. Before him didn’t stand the band, most likely messing around instead of working. Before him where three men, all gathered around a table in a small, dimly lit room, playing poker. Interesting characters, these three were.

One of them, a big, hulking brute of a man, had the entire get up of a deep see diver, helmet & all. Sammy couldn’t see his face but knew he was being watched.

Another, seemingly the oldest of the bunch, although not that old, wore clothing typical of the early 1900s, ascot included. His eyes were this specific shade of green that reminded Sammy of his boss.

The third looked the most normal of all at first glance, wearing a cable knit sweater, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Yet his left hand stood in living flames, held up to the end of the cigarette, & Sammy spied the hints of a chain tattoo on the man’s wrist he was honestly jealous off.

“Do you mind, kid?” Spoke the man with the green eyes & red ascot. Was Sammy’s sleep-deprived brain playing tricks on him or did that guy sound like Troy Baker?

Sammy laughed nervously when the guy in the diving suit pushed back his chair, seemingly to be about to get up, “Sorry, gents! Wrong universe!” Sammy immediately slid out of the room & slammed the door shut. He pressed his back to it & slid down to the ground.

He thought he had heard either Cable Knit Sweater or Diving Suit say, as he left, “Weird guy, huh?” And his cheeks burned red. He must’ve made a real fool of himself.

“Jo-jo! Do me a favour & tell your boyfriend to close his doorways after himself!” He called to his boss, who was at least three floors above him.

A melodic laugh answered him, echoing from everywhere at once, “Who did you walk in on this time, Sam-sam? Nathan Drake? Voldemort?” Sammy threw his hands up, flipping his boss twice over, even if he wasn’t sure the man could see him.

“Screw you, Drew!”


End file.
